


Clam Down

by AConfusedBean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun messes up and Jongdae is so done, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Spells Gone Wrong, This is why your teachers tell you to read carefully, Warlocks, clams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Whoever came up with the phrase “as happy as a clam” could fight Jongdae.As soon as he became a human again, that is.





	Clam Down

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wanted to do this more towards Halloween but I couldn’t wait because my patience is as long as a goldfish’s attention span. Or in this case, a clam’s shell length. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Whoever came up with the phrase ‘as happy as a clam’ has clearly never thought about life from a clam’s point of view...Jongdae also doubts they had ever been a clam before because if they had, then they would’ve known that there was absolutely _nothing_ happy about being a mollusk.

 

 **Byun** **Baekhyun** Jongdae snarled from where he sat in a small cup of water. **You better hope that you have some solution to reverse this god-forsaken potion!**

 

“Clam down, I’m working on it,” the older joked, trying to keep his panic at bay.

 

 **Make another pun and I swear that when I get my body back, the first thing I’ll do is strangle you**  Jongdae threatened.

 

“I’m so nervous, my hands are getting _clam_ my.”

 

**Baekhyun.**

 

“Sorry.”

 

The young warlock scurried around the room, desperately trying to find something to reassure his boyfriend who was now less boy and more clam.

 

It was supposed to be a simple potion: turn Jongdae into a black cat. The humans were celebrating Halloween and dressed up in fun costumes, even if today’s witches and warlocks didn’t look like that. In fact, today’s witches and warlocks just looked like any normal person, they just hid their magic. Baekhyun would know, both he and Jongdae were warlocks themselves.

 

Anyway, Baekhyun has wanted to go as an evil sorcerer and he wanted a black cat to go with him. Since he couldn’t train a black cat to act as his loyal follower, he had an idea to turn Jongdae into one instead. Except, when he was making the potion, he had accidentally grabbed the cilantro instead of the chives, the two herbs being right next to each other since they were in alphabetical order on his shelf. Not realizing his mistake until he retraced his steps after seeing the undesired result, he had thrown in the crushed herb and gave the final potion to his boyfriend.

 

Instead of getting a black cat, however, he got a tiny shelled creature that was suffocating from the lack of water. Panicking, Baekhyun dropped the clam in a cup of water before desperately trying to figure out what went wrong.

 

 **Chives** **Baekhyun,** **chives!**  Jongdae said. **Potion making one-oh-one, always check the label before you add!**

 

“I’m sorry, I was excited!” Baekhyun defended. “Give me a minute, every potion has a reverse.”

 

He flipped through his books of animal transfiguration. Finding the ‘C’ section, he looked up ‘clams’. He read the contents, then coughed.

 

“Uh, Dae?”

 

**Baek, I swear to God—**

 

“What are you?”

 

**What do you mean ‘what am I—‘ I’m a clam you moron!**

 

“Well I know that! I mean, what type of clam are you?”

 

 **How** **the** **heck** **should I**   **know!?** Jongdae snapped.

 

Baekhyun groaned. “I need to know because in order to reverse the potion, it requires the powder of a crushed up clam shell of the clam you want to reverse. And I don’t have clam shells in my supplies.”

 

 **Well, considering I’m not dying in the tap water you gave me, I’m going to assume that I’m a fresh water clam**  Jongdae said. **Google it, the internet is a wonderful place for people who screwed up their potions like you.**

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the snark in Jongdae’s voice before running to grab his phone. He scrolled through the pictures of clams, looking up frequently to compare the pictures to his boyfriend.

 

“I think I found it,” Baekhyun said, holding his phone up out of habit.

 

Jongdae, hearing the pause and being able to guess what his boyfriend was doing, rolled his nonexistent eyes.

 

**Baekhyun, I want to kindly remind you that I don’t have eyes.**

 

“Oh...right. Um, let me go see if I can find these shells. Junmyeon might have some, he loves collecting shells. I’ll be back.”

 

**Are you just leaving me here!?**

 

“Uh, yeah? Nobody’s going to come in and eat you.”

 

**Junmyeon lives, like, two hours away. I’m going to be bored!**

 

“Do you...do you want me to give you some sand and you can make a pearl or something?”

 

Baekhyun had a feeling that if Jongdae was a human, he would be giving him a judging look.

 

 **Baekhyun, babe, I’m a** _ **clam,**_ **not** **an** **_oyster_.**

 

“Oh, right, sorry.”

 

 **Go get the stupid shells, I want to be a human again.**  

 

“Then you can be a real boy,” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

**By the time I’m through with you, I’m going to have ruined your handsome face so much that you’ll be the one with the long nose.**

 

Baekhyun made sure the water was good and Jongdae was in a safe spot before hastily leaving, making his way to his friend’s house.

*****

“I’m back!”

 

Jongdae felt the water around him move when Baekhyun picked up his cup.

 

**About time, now hurry up and turn me back, I’m tired of living in fear that someone will put me in their clam chowder.**

 

“On it. By the way, Junmyeon said to give his love and affection.”

 

**How did he react to the story?**

 

“He laughed so hard he choked on his own spit.”

 

 **I** **hate** **him.**

 

Baekhyun chuckled as he prepared the potion, making sure to double check everything before adding it to the small pot. He stirred the liquid, pouring it into a vial and holding it up to inspect it. According to the book, it should take on a light blue color. Peering at the contents, he was satisfied it matched the picture. There was only one problem.

 

**Hey Baek, how do you plan on making me drink this?**

 

Baekhyun frowned. “I don’t know to be honest, can I just dump it on you?”

 

 **...I** **don’t** **think** **that’s** **how** **this** **works.**

 

“How about you open your shell and I can try to pour it in?” Baekhyun suggested.

 

 **That actually might work, worth a shot.**  

 

“I have a few extra shells in case it doesn’t.”

 

**What does the book say?**

 

“It doesn’t say anything, it just tells how to make it.”

 

**Great. Let’s just wing it.**

 

“Don’t you mean just ‘shell it’? You know, since you don’t have wings because you’re a—“

 

**Do you really want to finish that sentence Baekhyun?**

 

“I’m lifting you out of the water now.”

 

Jongdae felt something grab him and pull him out of his watery lair. He did his best to open his shell as wide as it could go, his instincts telling him that he was making himself vulnerable.

 

“Dae, I need you to open up.”

 

 **You try fighting your clam instincts. Give me a second.**  

 

“Aw, do you just wanna _clam_ p down?” Baekhyun laughed.

 

Jongdae swore to get his revenge. After he got his animal side under control, he opened his shell again. He felt liquid being poured inside and fought the urge to close. Only when Baekhyun gave him the okay did he do so. The liquid absorbed into the fleshy part of his body and almost immediately began to take effect.

 

Baekhyun yelped as he found himself holding his now-human boyfriend once more.

 

“Good to have you back!” He grinned.

 

Jongdae glared at him, summoning the words to deliver a spell.

 

“Wherever you are,

Wherever you go,

I hope you stub your stupid toe.”

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun whined. “That’s so mean!”

 

“You deserve it,” Jongdae said as he stuck his tongue out.

 

“Can I still turn you into a cat?”

 

“No!”

 

“But you would make such a cute kitten!”

 

Jongdae wriggled out of Baekhyun’s hands and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He smirked as he heard Baekhyun follow him before a thud followed by a yelp was heard. He was a clam for three hours, Baekhyun will have to live with the small curse until then.


End file.
